Forever Friends
by DreamAngel9686
Summary: Bella and Alice are lifelong best friends, tragically Alice is killed, depressed Charlie moves them to to Forks and who does she meet again but the 2 guys her and Alice met the day before she died. Whats the connection and what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**A new Story, please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Typical; I don't own twilight or any of the characters...SM does**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"Bella, come on honey; its time to go" my dad Charlie said from the door, he was dressed in his dress police uniform, everything crisp and clean. The sad, confused and wondering expression on his face as he looked at me sitting in my window seat.

Sighing I stood up, glanced in the mirror and walked out the door, he followed me and as I walked outside the bright fall day, with the leaves beautiful colors of red, yellow and orange mocked my and mood; it should have been a gray sky instead of blue, and chilly instead of warm.

Dad was quiet on the ride over; he didn't know what else to say to me, he was a man of few words by nature; and it had been just he and I since I was five when my mom; Renee decided she didn't like small town living, and had re-married and moved from the mostly farm town we lived in; in rural Ohio and had moved to Florida, we spoke occasionally and she sent me Christmas and Birthday presents but she wasn't my mother she was more like and Aunt that lived far away. It took time, but with the help of my life long Best Friend Alice and my dad I adjusted and was a normal happy teenager.

Alice and I met in Kindergarten when the teacher Mrs. Roberts sat us next to each other; Alice was wearing a bright pink shirt and matching skirt her dark hair a mass of curls with ribbon in them, even then she exuberated spirit, in stark contrast to her I wore jeans and a blue shirt, my brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, my dad hadn't yet figured out how to get a little girl dressed and ready for school.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice" she said; until about 3rd grade she made everyone call her by her full name, she shortened her name to Alice and I was Bella.

"I'm Isabella" I said smiling at her as she smiled at me, it was at that moment I knew I had made a friend.

We were inseparable; I spent many weekends at her house, which helped both Charlie and me. Charlie because he had to work long hours sometimes and Alice and her mom Karen and Dad Terry treated me like I was their second child and Karen and Alice showed me how to be a girl.

Alice comforted me, when I was upset about not having a mom, it hurt no matter how included I felt watching Alice and Karen together, they had a great dynamic and about 6th grade I started to get really depressed about not having my mom, and I started to resent Alice for her relationship with her mom, so much that I didn't want to go to her house, or go anywhere with her family. Ever knowing though she said something to one day, after Renee hadn't called for going on 3 weeks.

"Bella, I know that you're upset with Renee for more then just not calling, but please don't shut me out" we were sitting in my backyard on the swings Dad had put up for us years ago.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it hurts to see you and your mom sometimes, it shows me what I don't have, you have the perfect family, remember the other day when we were playing ball at Korky's Field, and Brittany was making fun of my haircut, but then said, Oh yea that's right you don't have a mom to take you to a real salon. That hurt really bad, no one has ever come right our and said anything about my mom leaving me" tears were pouring out of both of our eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry; I cannot imagine what you go through not having Renee around, there are times when all a girl wants or needs is her mother, you try so hard to be strong for you and for Charlie, but you don't have to be strong all the time, you can cry and get mad, scream and yell about it, and me, your dad, my parents, everyone will be here for you to help you get through it, your mom is the one missing out Bella, and one day she will realize that" Alice always knew what to say to make things better, and that night Renee called, and although I tried to not get upset I was fueled by Alice's words and told her exactly how I felt.

"Isabella, you are being very quiet, this is a long distance call for me, the least you could do is try to talk to me" she said and it hurt that she didn't understand what she had done to me.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a long distance call, if you hadn't picked up and moved away from me 7 years ago, you haven't called me for 3 weeks but now you want me to talk to you, where were you Renee when I was upset earlier" I was on a roll, but she cut me off.

"Isabella, you don't need to speak to your mother like this, I am hanging up and when you decide to talk to me like a proper young lady you can call me back"

I never called her back and it was 3 months before she called me back. By that time, I had re-adjusted myself and my life and was happier then ever with the life that I had been given.

Growing up we had other friends, but Alice and I were kindred spirits; I teased her that she had a sixth sense about things because she had a habit of just knowing things at times, like pop quizzes, or when Mike was going to ask me out on my very first date freshman year.

"Bella, let me do your hair for the game today" Alice said as we put our uniforms on for the game against Union Local, sitting on my bedroom floor and she sat on my bed with the curling iron and pulled my hair up on top of my head and made curls all over it.

We were getting ready to cheer for the reserve football game freshman year and I had been semi-crushing on Mike Newton who was the reserve quarterback, he was the cutest guy in our grade with his wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"There now we are ready" Alice said and looking in the mirror at the two of us dressed in our blue and silver uniforms, Alice with her hair in messy short curls, and my long brown hair pulled up in curls, we ran down the steps and Karen picked us up for the game, as we walked into the stadium Alice stopped.

"Bella, I have a feeling that Mike is going to ask you to homecoming" she said and I froze, looking at her.

"Me, are you serious, did he say something to you" I asked talking a mile a minute. She just smiled at me and tapped the side of her head that was her signal that it was one of her feelings.

"Oh my god" I said, "Let me guess you already know what dress I am going to wear"

"I have it all planned out, shoes and all for both of us" she said as we walked arm and arm down the track.

"Who are you going with and why didn't you tell me" I said narrowing my eyes playfully at her.

"Well after Mike asks you, I think Ben will finally get some guts and ask me" she said.

We won the game, and as we were waiting for pictures after the game, I heard my name from behind me, Alice winked at me and turned back to Ben and I turned to see Mike standing behind me, he was nervous and holding his helmet in his hands.

"Great game Mike" I said

"Thanks" he said, "Want to go get something to drink"

"Sure" we headed towards the booster concession stand, and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Bella, would you be my date for homecoming" he asked twisting the lid of his bottle in his hands.

"Yes" I said, and he smiled

"I gotta go, coach wants to lecture us, can I call you tonight" he asked and I nodded as he ran away, seconds later I felt arms go around me and turning Alice and I were bouncing up and down together laughing and dancing"

"Ben?" I asked and she nodded.

"Come on let's go shopping" I said and we ran to the car.

"BELLA" Charlie said his voice snapping me back to reality/

"Sorry Dad" I said looking at him.

"I need to stop at the station for a minute, ok" he said as we pulled into the police station, my dad was the Chief of Police for our town, and duty always called even for a small town.

We drove around back and as he parked the car, I saw a mangled car sitting in the fenced in area of the lot, the roof was caved in, the driver side door was cut off, it was burned and ugly, opening the car door I got out of the car and walked over to the fence, something pulled me to the car, I needed to see it up close, but as I was walking over I heard my dad calling me back. Getting back in the car, I stared out the window at the trees passing by.

School had just started a month ago, Junior year; Alice and I made Varsity Squad Sophomore year, she and Ben had gone out a few times, but never got very serious; Mike and I were a couple and had been for over a year, but it was high school and although he always pressed for more I held out because we were way to young for anything serious.

We were not speaking to each other much right now; over something seriously petty; we had went to the mall and to see a movie the four of us, but the boys wanted to go the sporting goods store to check out some new gear, and they always took forever, so we decided that Alice and I would walk down to food court and get something to drink and they would meet us.

We had just got our frappacino's and sat down when the most striking guy, well more of a teenage Adonis right out of a magazine, walked up to our table.

"Excuse me ladies" he said his voice a rich velvet, "My cell phone died and I supposed to me my brother, can you tell me what time it is" Alice dug in her bag and pulled out her phone, I found I didn't have a voice, but if his brother was half as good looking as he was, I wanted to meet him. He had bronze hair that was artfully disarrayed, and eyes the color of topaz.

"It's 1:15" Alice said, her voice was different, almost as if she was on alarm, then she seemed to snap out of it and turned her smile on for him. "Are you new around here" she asked, he had to be I would have remembered him.

"Yes, we are just passing through actually" he couldn't take his eyes off of Alice.

"You sure picked a great place to stop for a visit", I laughed there wasn't much around here to do.

"We like small towns" he said and he was charming. Then he turned and I saw his brother, I knew it had to be his brother because he too was sinfully gorgeous, honey blonde hair and the same topaz eyes. As he walked up to the table, I heard my name, turning I saw Mike and he was not happy, getting up I walked over to him.

"Hey are you guys done" I asked, he was standing very stiff and away from me, Mike never really being the jealous sort, was obviously not happy with the scene he saw as the bronze one was sitting at our table and his brother had joined him, they were talking to Alice.

"What is this" he said "You met other guys, did you plan this, to ditch us and meet up with them" he asked.

"No, Mike we don't even know their names, they just stopped and asked what time it was, they aren't from around here" but I could tell that he didn't believe me.

"Whatever, come on" he said taking my arm.

"No, I have to get Alice"

"You either come with me now, or I am leaving Bella"

"Bye" I said, turning and heading back to the table, he was being ridiculous, I looked at Alice who tuned to see me walking back by myself, and the two guys got up and I heard them thank her for the directions and they walked away, the blonde one turning to look at me before they walked away, his eyes made heart beat fast, he smiled and headed out the door.

"Where are the guys" Alice asked, watching the two brother's walk out the door.

"Mike was jealous of those two and left, I guess it's a good thing we drove separate, I could just see calling my dad to come and get us" I said and she smiled.

"Charlie would go postal if he knew Mike stranded you somewhere" she said standing up.

"Well come on, let's go have a movie marathon at my house, who needs silly boys when we have each other" she said hugging me.

We spent the rest of the day laying around watching 80's brat pack movies and snacking on junk food.

"Bella" Alice said looking at me, "You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for"

"No you are, I'd be lost with you Alice" I said throwing an arm over her and hugging her.

"Your stronger then you give yourself credit for" she said turning the TV off.

I headed home for dinner with my dad, we would cook something together and talk about the week, was a ritual we did on Saturdays when he was off.

"You girls have practice tomorrow right" he said turning his spaghetti over with his fork.

"Yea, Alice is picking me up around 9 and we are heading to the field, Coach Fabrey wants us to learn some new routines for the competition next month." I said thinking about the grueling hours ahead of us, Coach Fabrey was on a team that won Nationals all 4 years she was in high school and she was determined to have a winning team as well.

"Sounds like fun" he said shaking his head, he never saw me as the cheerleader type, but Alice insisted we try out and surprisingly I made the team, and was good at it. "I work dayshift tomorrow, so I will see you in the evening" he said as we put the clean dishes away and both headed to bed.

Heading up to my room, I felt like I was being watched, I walked over to me window and looked out, the wind was blowing the trees around and it had been rainy all day but there was nothing out there.

My dreams were a mess, and I tossed and turned most of the night, then a voice I had never heard before it was deep and smooth, "Sleep Bella" and I felt calmer and fell into a deep sleep.

I was dressed and waiting for Alice who was never late, as the time ticked by; I called her cell phone.

"Alice, its Bella did you oversleep, coach is going to go postal if we are late, call me" I said and walked back to the window.

I turned back to try her home phone when I heard the door open, turning expecting Alice to be rushing in I saw my dad, his face was grey and he looked years older then he was.

"Dad" I asked, my voice shaking from the sight of him.

"Bella baby, come here" he said and his own voice was so shaken with emotion that I rarely heard him have.

"What's wrong" I asked, "I thought you were Alice, she's late" at Alice's name, tears flooded my dad's eyes, and he walked over to me.

"Baby, there's been an accident" he started and I tried very hard to listen to him, but the world had stopped turning, all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears.

"What did you say" I choked out.

"Alice was in an accident this morning, on her way here" he said.

"Where is she now, is she at the hospital" I asked, the room was starting to get blurry.

"No sweetheart, it was a very bad accident, she didn't make it" he choked out and as I fell to the floor he came running over to me, scooping me up in his arms and pulling me to him.

"What happened" I sobbed.

"She was on Old Mill Road, and it looks like her tire blew out, the car rolled several times, and caught on fire" he said, and then stopped wondering if he had said to much.

"No Daddy No, it can't be her, it just can't be, are you sure" I begged, and wanted him to be wrong.

"I'm sure Bella, it was her car, I, I saw it myself, I was there on the scene" he said.

I heard screaming, terrified, hysterical screaming and realized it was coming from me.

I remember him carrying me upstairs and placing me on my bed, he made a phone call and sat down next to me. A few minutes later, Dr Quinn came in, and I felt a small prick in my thigh. A calm fell over me, I struggled with the feeling to hear them talk.

"Such a tragedy Charlie" Dr Quinn said "one so young and full of life with everything ahead of her to die like that, I can only hope it was quick for her sake.

"Bella was supposed to be with her, I don't know why she wasn't, Alice must have forgotten to pick her up, Bella was waiting for her when I got here" he said and his voice was so choked up.

"Any idea as to what happened" the Dr asked.

"Looks like her tire blew, we are going to look, but the car must of have been a fire ball, its absolutely torched, there was no way she would have made it out of there, even if she could the way it was sitting." Charlie said and I couldn't listen anymore, my best friend, my sister, had been taken from me, and horrifically. Sleep came quickly.

The car shut off, and I heard my door open, climbing out, Charlie put his arm around me as we walked into the school auditorium. It was packed full of people, I recognized almost every face that turned to look at me as I walked by.

Walking up to the podium, I heard my voice for the first time and it sounded strange and alien to me.

"Mary Alice Brandon was more then my friend, she was my sister, she taught me how to laugh when I needed taught, she held my hand when I needed strength, and she let me cry when I had no strength left. Everyone he knew Alice loved her, how could you not; she had a smile that lit up the room, and an infectious happiness that flowed through you when she was around. The world has lost a very special person, we have lost a special person, but she is in the arms of the angels now, and even this day with the sun shining and bright shows us that she wants us to be happy, to live our lives the way that she would want us to live them, to the fullest as she lived everyday"

Turning to the picture of her, that stood in the middle of thousands of flowers, tears filling my eyes that I would never see that smile again. I walked over to the picture, placing my hand on it.

"I love you Alice, you were the sister I always dreamed of, no one will ever replace you in my heart, you taught me to love and to dream, sleep sweet dear friend, until we meet again" I registered the sobs as I walked down to my seat, Karen reached over and took my hand squeezing it, and I leaned my head on her shoulders, Dad took my other hand as we listened on to the words about Alice, from the people that loved her.

"Bella, you need to go back to school" my dad said from the door, it had been over one week since Alice had died, and I hadn't left the house since the Funeral, I hadn't spoken to Mike, Ben or anyone.

I rolled over and looked at him, "I'm serious Bella, you have to mourn her but you also have to have a life, just like Alice would have wanted you too, not get up and dressed and get to school" I knew by his tone that he was serious. Getting up I ran up the steps and as I walked in the bathroom, I was shocked by my appearance, my hair was oily and hanging limp on my shoulders, my face had lost some of its summer tan, and my eyes were sunken and grey.

The hot shower felt nice, and as I made my way to my high school, my heart froze as I drove by the placed where Alice had died, there was a memorial already starting with tons of flowers and memorabilia. I would stop on the way home. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked in my assigned spot, next to Alice's. Taking a deep breath I got out, and made my way into the school.

"Bella"

"Hey Bella, how are you"

"Bella's here"

I heard my name all around me, making my way to my locker, I had to deal with the shock of it all once again, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Alice's locker had also been decorated, I grabbed my books and headed to home room, plopping down in my desk, faces turned towards me.

"Bella" one of my other close friends, Stacy slide into her seat and the others turned around and only listened instead of stared. Was I some kind of alien life form now.

"Hey Stacy" I said

"How are you doing?"

"Not all that great, but here I am, Dad put his foot down and said it was time to come back" I said rolling my pencil around.

"We've all missed you, it hasn't seemed right without you and Alice here, like something is missing" she said; her voice getting quiet on Alice's name.

I just nodded. What more was there to say, I didn't feel right without Alice, there was a hole in my soul without her.

"We are going to do a memorial for her this Friday at the game, all the players are going to wear pink A's on their helmets, and such. I can fill you in on it later" she said turning as the school news came on.

I breezed through the day, Mike was talking to me again, he had been trying since the day Alice died; but I had shut him out, it wasn't fair to him; but him fighting with me and leaving us at the mall because of those two guys, was part of my memory of my last day with Alice, I held that against him.

"Bella, please talk to me" he said as he stood by my locker, he had followed me all day, sat with me at lunch, I sat and listened as everyone around me talked, they were all sad, I could see that, but it didn't make it better.

"Hi" I said, and he smiled, which made me smile a small smile, my voice sounded so foreign almost like I was listening to it from far away.

"She speaks" he said taking my hands in his. "Walk with me to practice" he said and I did.

"Bella, I am so sorry for the way I acted that Saturday, all I can think of now is what if you had been in that car too, I would have lost you too" he said and tears filled his eyes.

"Why wasn't I?" I asked and he looked at me questionably. "She was picking me up but didn't, she drove right by my house, she didn't forget me Mike, Alice never forgot anything" I said.

"She must have that morning Bella, don't think about it; wondering is not going to bring her back" he said and he was right, but it bothered me, that one question bothered me.

He kissed me and left me at my practice, and ran out on the field.

"Bella, welcome back" Coach Fabrey said walking over to me, her hands on her hips, I knew I was in trouble she had a no miss policy.

"Sorry I haven't been here coach" I said feeling bad for leaving my team 2 down.

"How are you doing" she ask putting her hand on my shoulder, the look in her eyes soft.

"I'm just here, my dad made me come today" I said, I was numb to it all.

"We've missed you, we put some stuff together for Friday, I'm sure you'll pick it up fast" she said and I joined my team who all came over and hugged me.

I was glad when practice was over; I headed to my car and headed home to the peace and quiet of my house, my room. Then I saw the spot again, pulling my car over, I ran to the cross, sitting down next to, the tears flowing, had she been in pain, did she know, why did she forget me.

"Alice" I said touching the burn marks on the tree. "Why, why did you forget me, why?" I cried.

"I miss you so much, how do I go on without you" I sobbed, and then softly I heard my name, it was her voice only different, melodic.

"Bella"

My head snapped up, and I could see her she was standing 100 feet away from me, I tried to get up, my foot caught on something, when I looked back up; she was gone.

**

* * *

**

Well, what do you think, this is an idea I have been kicking around for sometime now, but didn't know to put it down or not.

**Comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, the story has had more response then I thought that it would it has personal meaning for me as I lost my life long best friend 4 years ago and dealt with the feelings and sadness that came with it and that I still feel today.**

**Disclaimer…come on Steph, breaking dawn cannot be the end, we need more!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I must be seeing things, I said to myself because there was no way I could have seen her actually standing there, I kept telling myself this for days; I was going through the motions, throwing myself into school, homework, cheering; but only partly so much was missing from my life now.

I had decided to go see Karen and Terry; I had spoken to Karen on the phone several times since that day but had not went to her house, so as I walked up the flowered path that lead to my second home, I had to push the nerves down.

"Bella" Karen said as she opened the door and pulled me tightly into a hug, tears were flowing from both our eyes as we separated and walked into the kitchen, over cookies and tea we made small talk.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow" I asked, what did you say to the parents of your dead best friend, guilt filled my heart, was she looking at me wondering why her daughter and not me.

"Yes, its amazing what the teams have pulled together in such a short time, it just shows us that our Alice was loved by all" she said and as I looked at her, I saw that she had aged years in a week; reaching across the table I took her hand.

"Would you come upstairs with me Bella, I started going through her room, and I know she would want you to have some of the stuff I found" she said standing and quietly we walked through the house, I looked around the house I had been a part of for 9 years, to me it was the brightest house I had ever seen, but now the house was shadowed in places, darker.

Can houses like people be changed by the loss of someone so special, did Alice not only touch our hearts but everything? Her room was exactly the way I had left it on that Saturday; not messy but not pristine; I could smell her perfume in the air.

"I came in here yesterday, and I could swear that she was just in here; I could feel her" Karen said touching the vanity.

"I feel it too, its like we just missed her" I said, and it was the truth; it felt like she had just been right here.

Karen pulled a tote over to the bed, "Here are a few of the things I thought you would like to have, and I am sure there will be more and I would like you to go through her closet and take what you would like; the rest I am donating, but sit here and look through it, stay as long as you want sweetie" she said and closed the door as she left the room.

Looking around, I saw many of the pictures of us through the years; opening her closet I laughed at the massive amount of clothing she had accumulated through our many shopping trips.

"_Bella, clothes define you and I know that is a bad thing to say but it's the truth; they are like our book covers" she said and I laughed skeptically, Alice and I were little different when it came to shopping she saw it as a necessity I did it to make her happy._

"_Really Alice" I said waiting to hear her explanations, all knowing Alice always had a way of explaining things in a way that usually made me go along with her._

"_Seriously ok look at it like this, what draws you to a book?"_

"_The Author, the storyline" I countered._

"_The cover" she said her eyes wide, "Bella, you could put the best story that has ever been told in a book with a brown cover, with gold letters and in today's society it would never be read. So there's to say that you being one of the most beautiful people I know, could where that on your date with the guy of your dreams" she said gesturing to my favorite American Eagle jeans, and fitted t-shirt, and he would of course like you._

"_Thanks" I said sarcastically._

"_OR you could wear this and he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you", she said holding up a short flowy black skirt, and a ¾ sleeve red sweater._

"You were right Alice, that outfit is still one of my favorite's" I said pulling down a few items, I didn't really feel right taking Alice's things, but Karen wanted me too so I would take a few pieces that had memories attached to them. Flipping through the hangers, I grabbed a piece here and there, there was one black shirt that I had brought Alice for her 16th birthday, I had found it in a vintage shop and it was by one of her favorite designers, she cried when she opened it.

"Where is it" I said aloud, Alice's clothes were all shorted by color and then sleeve length, and it was not there, checking the hamper, and under the bed I finally gave up that it was not there.

Opening the tote, I found pictures and souvenirs, letters and cards. Pulling out a scrapbook that Alice had put together for us, I set it aside, she had made us each one and I wanted Karen to keep this one.

I moved over to her desk and saw her doodles, Alice drew things everywhere on napkins, notebook pages, picking up the notebook I flipped it open turning the pages, Alice was real and these pages proved it, how long until she was just a vivid memory that hurt a little less to think of.

I opened the drawer and found a small book covered in pink paisley, I never knew Alice to keep a journal or diary so upon opening it I wasn't surprised that it was more of a sketch book, until the back pages there were words written

_Why_

_Understanding_

_Knowing _

_Future_

_E.C._

"E.C?" I asked, what's E C Alice"

I had spent a lot of time in her room, picking up my box of things; I headed down the stairs.

"Bella, will you come over for dinner next week" Karen asked as she helped me out to the car.

"I would love too Momma Karen" I said hugging her, "And tell Terry I will see him tomorrow at the game" I said before driving off.

In the solitude of my home and my room, I was able to break down and cry the tears I had held back at Alice's, her parents didn't need more of my tears, after a while I fell asleep.

Walking onto the field with the other 5 girls, Alice's place had not been filled yet although I knew that it would be soon, we were wearing special uniforms of navy blue, silver and pink in honor of Alice, the players all had pink A's on their helmets and it was a subdued crowd on both sides of the stadium, we lived in a close knit area and the death of a teenager who was so well known hit the whole area hard. The other team must have been aware of the memorial tonight for the other cheerleaders had pink ribbons in their hair.

Scanning the crowd the stand were more packed then usual. I could hear the announcer talking about Alice her achievements, and then her dad who was one of the assistant coaches went out on the field for the coin toss, as all the players lined up as he walked out, holding their helmets on their right sides in tribute.

The game started and I was cheering for Alice, trying out had been her idea, and she worked with me endlessly to get me ready.

"_I can barely walk on even ground sometimes Alice, let alone do it while jumping and yelling" I said as she signed our names up for try-outs._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you ever give yourself credit; you've taken the same tumbling classes I have and your good at it" Charlie had agreed with Alice when she suggested that we both needed more exercise and wanted to sign up for gymnastics and tumbling classes, reluctantly I went, once again she was right, it was fun and we became friends with the girls we would cheer with in the future._

Mike tapped me on the butt as he ran out onto the field, winking at him I watched as the ball was snapped and he caught it effortlessly, running it over 50 yards into the end zone, he dropped down on one knee, kissing the ball and pointing it to the sky, the whole stadium both sides were on their feet, cheering and clapping, for the play, for the dedication.

Tears flowing for all eyes, the night went on like that, we were winning; the band's half time show was all Alice's favorites, from Sweet Caroline to Just Dance, we were all having a great night, but I started to feel watched; which I was being watched and not just for my cheering; everywhere I went people watched me; it was as if they expected me to fall apart to break down, and I wanted to, but I saved that for in private; this was a different feeling though.

Scanning the crowd, I saw teachers, parents of friends, my Dad waving at me; Karen and Alice's aunts and grandmother smiled as I saw them, then four rows down I saw him, watching my his eyes intent on me, the second boy from the mall, the blonde one, he didn't look away when he saw me looking at him, he just continued looking; finally and with much effort I looked away hearing my name, Mike was behind the game over and won.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here" he said kissing my temple and then following my gaze but now finding the spot empty.

"Where" I said, rubbing my bare arms, it was starting to get chilly.

"After party" he said winking

"Mike, you know I don't go to those" After every home game there was usually a wild party at one of the players houses, Alice and I avoided them like the plague.

"Tonight you do, come on Bella we are celebrating her tonight" and he led me to his car and headed out of town.

Walking into the crowded house; music blaring out of the speakers, kids dancing talking he led me through the crowd, grabbing 2 red cups off the counter we headed out the back door.

Sipping the drink, I knew there was more in it then punch; it was strong and it burned going my throat but it made me feel warm and alive.

There were kids everywhere; girls making out with guys, laughing, talking and I was remembering why after the first one we had attended Alice and I stopped coming to them.

"_Oh my god" Alice said as she climbed into her car after saying goodbye to Ben_

"_What" I said looking at the expression on her face. "Wasn't that right out of Varsity Blues" _

"_Sex" she said and I turned to her_

"_What" I said, "Who"_

"_Lea and Jason totally getting in on in the bed of his tuck, how did you miss it?" she asked and as we droved back past sure enough there they were in the bed of his truck, her legs sticking out and you could see the top of Jason and he was going to town"_

"_Wow" I said_

"_Amy was telling me that last week, she was looking for the bathroom and opened the door to find Lea with Jason and Mark" _

"_No way, shut up that's just wrong" I said _

After 2 or 3 cups of the mixture I needed to sit down. "Mike, I need to sit down somewhere" I said and he nodded and pulled me back into the house, turning into one of the rooms he pulled me down onto a loveseat.

I was teetering on being drunk for the first time in my life, and Mike was there. He pulled me to him, kissing me roughly; whether it was the booze or him but I felt something and it was good too feel after the numbness of the past 2 weeks.

Mike and I although we dated regularly had never had a physical relationship for then kissing, and now here I was sitting on top of him almost, his hands roaming my body, his lips on my neck. One hand went up the front of my uniform and one was heading up my leg.

"Mike" said pulling away from him, he pulled me back crushing his lips back on mine. Grinding up into me, I could feel him against my leg, and I knew that it would only take one move from me, part of me wanted to keep feeling as alive as I was feeling, did I want this, it wasn't the way that I wanted it to happen, drunken and in someone's rec room, with a guy that I cared about. But it felt good.

The time I was taking thinking about what I wanted to do, Mike must have decided that now was the time, and he flipped me over and was climbing on top of me.

"Mike, wait I don't think I am ready for this" I said

"Bella, come on you are enjoying this as much as I am, and we've been together for 2 years" he said kissing me more.

"I can't" I said, and pushed him up off of me.

"Come on Bella, why not, you've been a zombie for the last 2 weeks, let me help you feel alive again" he said

"Wow, that was a really sleazy thing to say Mike, I am sorry that my sadness has been bothering you"

"Bella, I loved her, we all did, but you said it yourself she would want us to live our lives, to be happy" he said and I was trying not to get upset with him, alcohol fueling both of our words.

Standing up, I pulled myself together, "I'm not ready for sex Mike, but I am ready to go" I said and stormed out the door, heading through the people and out the door to the chilly October night I remembered two things.

"Shit" I cursed. I hadn't drove over here and even if I had although I felt fine, fighting with Mike had sobered me up, but I had still been drinking and I wasn't going to get behind the wheel of a car. We were at Shawn McIntosh's house which was about 2 miles from mine and I would just walk home.

Wishing I had a jacket, I started out it wasn't a long walk and it was well lit and populated, plus walking would sober me up a bit more because I didn't want to go home and let Charlie see me this way, he was the chief after all.

About a mile into it I turned around, the feeling that someone was following me was ruling my senses; there was no one there that I could see but I knew that someone was there, I started walking faster and the way I was looking over my shoulder every few steps was getting ridiculous.

The hair's on the back of neck started to rise, there was someone there and I wasn't going to turn around to look this time, I started to run and I know that I could almost hear someone behind me now and I knew at any moment whoever or whatever was behind me was going to catch me, when a car rounded the turn and honked, stopping and turning there was no one behind me anymore the watched feeling was gone, looking around I felt like I was looking for a shadow.

"Bella" I heard my name coming from the car, and I knew the voice but couldn't believe it, walking over to the driver's side I leaned down and looked at the face of the driver who had just saved me from whatever was behind me.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing here, you're a long way from home"

**

* * *

**

You will get the story as I write it, some chapters will come fast, some may take a day or so, but when I have idea's my stories write themselves.

**Read and Review and you might get a teaser of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry readers for the delay I had the great computer crash of 2010, my wonderful husband was nice enough to buy me a new laptop, and I have spent the last week trying to get everything back in working order.**

**Sorry there was no preview when I had a chance to sit down and type I wanted to get it out there, so I can move on to the next phase of the story; I have to work the weekend so expect the next chapter out around Monday….**

**Would you like and Alice POV, or another Character, I need to know so I can get working on it, there are several different pov's that can happen, I just need the encouragement to do it. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Bella" Jacob Black said from inside my car as he stared at me, decked out in my cheering uniform.

"What" I asked putting my hands on my hips, it had been a year since I had saw Jacob, when we went to Port Angeles to see my Grandma Swan; my Dad had been born and raised in the rainy little town in Washington. He came to Ohio to go to college at Ohio State and met my mom; they had a whirlwind romance and ended up married and pregnant a year later. After my mom left us, Grandma Swan wanted my dad to bring me back to Washington and live with her; but Dad decided that he wanted to stay put and try it on his own; I think a part of him thought that my mom would come back after a while. Then when she didn't we were already set in our routine and he didn't want to take me away from my friends.

"You look good, wow" he said climbing out of my car, it was my turn to be shocked, there he stood 6'3" of solid muscle, his tan skin luminous in the street light, when he smiled it lit up the night. Pulling me into a big tight hug and spinning me around, I felt happier then I had in a while.

"God girl, your freezing: he said setting me down, I immediately missed his warmth, he ran around and opened my side of the car and I climbed in, turning the heating vents towards me.

He climbed in and smiled at me once again; "What are you doing here" I asked, still in shock to see him.

"Charlie called and told Dad about your friend, Dad thought you both could some distraction; so here we are" he said. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Shrugging my shoulders "Not really, I miss her terribly; I feel like a piece of me died with her, I'm empty and hollow inside and cold all the time; I don't want to go anywhere or talk to anyone"

"It's perfectly normal to feel that way" he said and reached over and took my hand, his hand engulfed mine and it was warm and comforting.

I needed to change the subject; I didn't want to lose it in front of him. "So were you stealing my car?"

"Charlie sent me after you, he said some guy had drug you off to a post-game party and that you probably needed rescued; which by the way I know now that you did because you reek Bella, what were you drinking" he asked handing me a pack of gum out of his pocket.

"Oh sorry, I don't know what it was really; I've never drank before"

"Are you hungry, because I am and I figure we need to sober you up a bit more before we take you home, so point me in the direction of a cheeseburger" he said and pulled away from the curb as I pointed ahead

"Sounds good to me"

We made more small talk on the drive into town, the closet fast food was a good 20 minutes away and the conversation flowed easily as he told me about school and his friends, the car he was building. We hit the drive through and order burgers, fries and shakes.

"Where now" he asked

"The tower" I said and he looked over at me. "Just drive this way" I said as we headed up the dirt road and up on the hill. We hit the top of the hill and you could for miles, we climbed out and sat on the hood of my used Chevy Cavalier that I had gotten for my 16th birthday, eating our food and staring at the night sky.

"There are no stars tonight" I remarked, looking up at the blank night sky, of course there were stars it was just to cloudy to see them.

"You'll get through this Bella; it's just going to take time." He said taking my hand again, "It's going to take a while, but each day it will get better, I know right now it's hard to believe; people told me this after my mom died, and I thought that they were stupid, how could they know how I was feeling, I was 8 years old, and one day I woke up and went to school with the lunch my mom, the mom who taught me to fly kites on the grey windy days that I hated as a child, the mom who read me her favorite books and taught me to love the classics like Tom Sawyer; my mom who made me the best Halloween costumes; the mom who died on her way home from the grocery store, where she was buying the stuff to make me one of her awesome dinners; how could these people know that one day it would get better"

He reached up and wiped a tear away, I had known him all my life, we went out to La Push for the funeral when Margaret died, and I remembered my little friend who was always smiling and laughing, sad and crying. This time it was me reaching for him, leaning my head on his shoulder and putting my arm around him, we sat quietly.

"It will never go away, the hurt; or the pain that hits your chest when you suddenly remember that she is gone, but over time; your memories will come back and it will hurt a tenth less" he said.

"I'm glad you came Jake, thank you" I said squeezing him.

"Me too Bella"

We drove home, making small talk along the way, and it was dark when arrived back to my little house. There was a note on the stand in the entry Dad and Billie had went bowling with some of the guys from the station, I ran up to change, my room was different.

"Dad, one day you will learn to stop trying to pick up after me" I said aloud to no one, pulling on sweats and a t-shirt and taking my hair down, I shook my as I rearranged my stuff on my vanity.

Jacob and I watched The Hangover, and it was nice to be with someone who knew me, but didn't push me to cheer up or pretend to happy, he just wanted me to be comfortable and relaxed, and it was relaxing I feel asleep against him, and when I awoke in the morning I was in my bed, I had slept the whole night no bad dreams, no tears just sleep. I woke up feeling better, there was a warm fall breeze blowing through my window, the sun was shining and it was another Indian summer day, I took a quick shower and dressed in a light sweater and jeans, I could hear Jacob, my dad and Billy talking in the kitchen, I heard the words boat and poles and knew they would be spending the day on the lake.

They all looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen, and over to Billy; he stood to give me a hug.

"Morning" I said to them all; they were all looking at me as if I was going to grow a second head. "So it looks like a fun filled day of fishing is in order" pouring a cup of coffee and turning my back from them, the calm feeling was leaving me.

"Wanna go kid" Dad asked and I shook my head; boating in the summer and tanning had been one of my favorite things, to do with some friends, but not fishing.

"Me neither" Jacob said, putting the paper down, "I would like to go see the 1647 pound pumpkin, we don't have them on the Res" he said.

"Sounds like a plan, let me get my jacket" I said running back up the steps, I could hear Jacob behind me; he followed me into my room, and I heard him make a noise as he walked in.

"Problem" I asked, looking at him, he was standing in the doorway.

"Nope" he said looking around the room, behind the door, like he was looking for something. "Ready?"

We made quick goodbyes to our fathers and headed out the door, as we drove to the Pumpkin Festival, I could tell that he was off a bit.

"You ok" I asked, and he nodded, but didn't really say anything.

"We're having dinner with the pope later" I said and he just sat there in thought.

"Ok" he replied.

"Jake, what's the deal, you're totally spaced out on me" I asked, he shook his head as if to clear it and looked at me.

"I got a weird feeling in your bedroom" he said

"Jake!" I said playfully swatting at him, "That was an overshare" I said laughing at the look of terror on his face as he realized what he had said.

"Not that kind of feeling"

"I don't know to be offended or not" I said teasing him.

"Bella, I would love you forever; my girlfriend Lea might not like that too well though, she's already pissed at me for flying clear across the country to see some girl" he said and his voice got higher pitched as he talked mimicking her.

"Sorry" I said wincing.

"It's fine, she knows all about you; she was just being herself, and don't apologize, I wouldn't be anywhere else"

"So what was this feeling you got in my room"

"It was like someone was there, but I couldn't see them; your room felt different, different from when I carried you to bed last night, it felt calm"

"Well purple is supposed to be a calming color" I said pulling into a parking spot. "You carried me to bed last night?" I asked feeling bad, he was rescuing me from imaginary followers, cheering me up and carrying my ass to bed, the boy deserved a metal.

"Yea, and of course I was coming back down the steps when our fathers came home; if Charlie hadn't known me all of my life, he probably would of shot me" he said.

"Dramatic" it felt good to be semi laughing and teasing.

"Bella" I heard my name behind us and groaned as I turned around to face Mike.

"Hey Mike" I said trying to sound cheerful but I knew what was coming.

"I called your cell a thousand times" he said his eyes on Jacob. "Who's this?"

"Jacob Black" Jacob said reaching his hand out, he towered over Mike in height and muscle.

"Mike Newton, who are you and why are you with him Bella; did you meet him at the mall too" he said.

"I would love some pumpkin pie ice cream Jake, my treat" I said holding out some money.

"I got this" he said and walked away from me, getting my hint.

"Mike, Jacob is from Washington"

"DC"

"No the state, his dad and my dad grew up together and when dad told them about Alice's death, they flew out to see us, to help us out" I tried to explain.

"Help you, how can he be helping you" he asked looking at Jacob, who was being oogled by every female in sight.

"Stop it Mike, it's not like that, even if it was like that with him; you and I have never been anything official, I didn't make a big seen when you took Andrea out over of the summer. And for your information, Jacob's mom died in a car accident when he was 8 years old, his dad and mine thought that maybe he could help me, and he has"

Mike rolled his eyes, and pulled me to him "I tried helping you last night but you ran away, will you let me take you out later" he asked and I moved away from him.

"Sorry but no, I don't need any more stress right now, I need friends" I told him. "Can you be my friend again, if we can go out and have fun without you trying to get into my pants, then I will consider it"

He nodded, "Call me later, but I want to spend time with Jacob right now; I don't know how long they are here for, maybe we can all hang out, do a group thing" I could tell he wasn't into the idea of Jacob coming out with us, but I wasn't going anywhere without him, he was my own personal sunshine right now and I needed all the vitamin D I could get.

I walked back over to Jake, rescuing him from some senior girls who all said their polite hello's to me, but I could tell they were only interested in Jacob, and didn't know what to say to me, damn it I was tired of feeling like a china doll, I needed to feel alive again. The day was taking on my mood, the sun that had been out, was turning to cloudy and overcast.

"You sure draw a crowd, no wonder Lea is protective" I said as we made our way towards the rides that were set up, they were your typical carnival rides different rides for different ages, we bought two bands and stood in line with the other kids, most of them I knew and made conversation with, introduced Jake to.

At the end of the runway was a sky swing, towering super high in the sky, pulling its riders up in the air over 10 stories high and releasing them to swing down, my heart raced, I wanted to ride this.

"No way Bella" Jacob said as I walked towards it.

"Oh come on, please, please" I begged, he just shook his head.

"I don't like heights Bella, well not that high up anyways" he said.

"I want to ride it"

"Then go for it, I will watch from right here on the nice solid ground" he said stamping his feet on the ground.

"I am" I said walking over to the booth, there was a small queue waiting to swing, they took singles, doubles and triple riders and I listened to the nervous talk of the other riders. As I made my way up to the booth to sign the waiver and pay, I started to chicken out, turning around I heard a familiar voice.

"You're not riding" he asked, his voice was smooth and enticing.

"I'm starting to rethink my nerves" I said

"You should do it, the rush is quite amazing, it's like sky diving" he said his topaz eyes looking up.

"You've done it before"

"Many times" he said and I could feel my heart beat faster at his words, I felt like I had known him forever. "I will go with you, it's best to have a buddy" he said and I felt like at that moment I would follow him anywhere.

"Okay" I said signing my name on the form as we walked over to hear the instructions. I wanted to know his name, hell I wanted to know his shoe size.

"I'm Bella" I said.

"Jasper" he said and helped me into my harness, as his arm went over my shoulder I could smell him, he smelled amazing, like a summer morning on the lake, fresh pine and maybe lavender. I could breathe this scent forever.

"Thanks, we've met before although briefly at the mall" I said thinking back to that day with Alice, my last day with her.

"Ah yes, I remember" he said as we walked up the steps, my nerves were on fire.

"Calm Bella" he said and it was as if I had heard those words before, as if in a dream. And I was calming down.

We were hooked onto the cable and we started to slowly ascend.

"I thought you guys were from around here" I asked, looking to see if his brother was down on the ground with Jacob. Jacob waived at me and I waved back.

"We were, my brother went ahead but I had some business that is taking a bit longer than we expected to take care of and then I will be heading home as well" he said.

We hit the top and stopped, he linked his elbow with mine and sparks flew inside my body closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I heard the instructor's voice.

"When you are ready to swing, pull the red string and fly away" he said

"Are you ready Bella" he asked, at that moment looking into his eyes I would have went without the safety cable if he asked me too.

"I think so"

"Spread your wings Bella, you've got to let go; to fly again" he said and he pulled the cord, we dropped quickly, I screamed most of the way down, then the cable swung and we heading up towards the sky again, spinning 180 degrees around I heard him.

"Fly Bella, let go and fly"

I put my arms out straight and closed my eyes, laughing at the feeling of being free and falling, my heart was racing and once again my blood was pumping through my body making me feel alive again.

"Thank you" I said as we were slowing down, he was preparing to reach for the hook.

He looked at me his face was torn, he nodded I could tell that there was something he wanted to say. But we were landing, we were unhooked and the staff guy was helping my with my harness, turning again to thank Jasper, I saw he was gone. He was nowhere in sight.

"Bells" Jacob was running over, video of my flight in hand. "That looked like fun"

"It was such a rush Jacob, want to go"

"No thanks, but I'm glad you did you looked like you were having the time of your life, but where did your friend go, he took off without getting his video" he said pointing to the stand.

"I don't know, but I don't know him really; he offered to go with me so I wouldn't be alone" I said.

"Huh" Jacob said walking away with my, I was searching the crowd for my strange friend, and it seemed like Jacob was too but he was nowhere in sight.

"I'm thirsty" I said heading towards the apple cider stand.

"It was probably the massive amounts of screaming you did Bells" I think they may have heard you back on the Res" he joked and as he ordered I went to put my cell back in my pocket, but there was something cold and metal in there. I was mystified pulling it out, it was a silver chain bracelet with a bird attached to one end its wings out stretched. Flipping it over, my heart raced as I looked it.

Engraved on the back of the bird said

"_Let Go and Fly"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let Go and Fly" I read the words over and over again in my head. Jasper the blonde stranger plagued my thoughts and dreams for weeks, now here I was sitting on a plane flying across the country thinking about the last couple of weeks.

Dad and I were both sad when Jake and Billy left, they brought their own brand of sunshine into our house, Mike hadn't spoken more than three words at a time since that day at the festival. While my social life a disintegrated with my loss of Alice, except for a few friends I had withdrawn into a shell and started focusing on my grades, I wanted to go to a good college. Alice and I had always talked about going to Ohio State together, rooming together. That was the furthest thing from my mind now. I had brains and while I applied them before, I was really applying them now, may GPA was sky rocketing and I was thinking that I would look into more prestigious colleges; like Yale, Dartmouth, and Harvard.

I was having a particularly rough day as it was, it was the first week of December; Alice's favorite month. For years we would decorate both houses with a flourish of evergreen's, lights, bows and ornaments. My dad would hold his heart when he looked at the house and mumbled about buying the head of the electric company a new house. Alice's was ten times worse than ours, her and Karen decorated 3 trees, and went all out; spending days cooking and baking.

I was heading home from school when I passed by Alice's house, the large For Sale Sign, glared at me like the bright lights of Las Vegas at night. I pulled into the driveway without even thinking and rushed up the sidewalk.

"Bella" Terry said opening the door, he looked older and older every time I saw him.

"Hello" I said, wishing now that I hadn't been so rude in just stopping by.

"Come in" he said holding the door open, "Karen" he called down the hall. I looked around, the house was almost bare, the pictures were packed, the furniture was covered in plastic, boxes were everywhere.

"Bella" I turned to see the older version of Alice walking towards me, she held her arms out and we hugged. "Come to the kitchen I just made some tea".

"How have you been" she asked as she poured tea into to two mugs and set a plate of cakes in between us.

"Good, school's good; I made the dean's list last semester; Dad was thrilled. I decided not cheer anymore, we had quiet Thanksgiving just dad and me" I said rambling my random thoughts out to the lady who practically raised me.

"How are you" I asked, I wanted to ask about the sign, but I didn't know how. I wasn't handling the thought of losing them too, they had been as important to me as Alice was and my heart was breaking at the thought.

"We went away for a few weeks, I am sure you seen that, thank you for the Birthday Card" she said giving me a small smile.

"Are you moving" I asked, not holding back. She lowered her head a bit and then nodded.

"It's too hard to be in this house, sometimes in the beginning I thought I saw her out of the corner of my eye, or smelled her perfume. I hear a car drive by and think that she's going to come bounding threw the door." She said and I saw small tears forming. I reached over and took her hand.

"My mom and dad live in Kentucky, as do Terry's so we have decided to move closer to them and start fresh. This house and this town just hold way too many painful reminders that our baby is gone. But it kills me to leave her here, and it hurts me to be leaving you too Bella, you've been a daughter to me, just as much as Alice was" she was crying now, and tears were flowing down my cheeks as well.

"The house is sold, we closed today. We are building a new house on a beautiful piece of land while the pain of losing her will always be with her, it will be nice to not have so many reminders every day. We are going to do some traveling until the house is finished. Alice always dreamed of Christmas is Paris so we decided that is what we do this first Christmas without her, we leave in two days; I was going to stop and see you before we left, but here you are." She said.

We made small talk, but I wanted to get out of there, I needed to get out of there. I made my excuses and left, crying the whole way home. I was shaking when I walked in the door. I was losing the people I loved, walking over to the cabinet; I pulled out Dad's bottle of Jack Daniels and took of the lid, putting the bottle to my lips I took a big swig. It burned the whole way down my throat, but it calmed me and my shaking stopped. Pulling myself together I busied myself with dinner; I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth upon hearing the cruiser pull into the driveway. It would do no good for him to smell my new buddy Jack on my breath, although I knew that the bottle was getting low.

"Bella" he called as he walked in.

"Hey"

"Smells good in here, I love your lasagna" he said as he hung his gun belt up.

"Thanks, how was work"

"Good, how was school" he asked drying his hands and sitting down with me at the table.

"I aced my Chem test, I told Coach Fabrey that I was wasn't cheering for Basketball, she wasn't too happy but I think she understood. Then I found out the Alice's parents sold their house and are moving away in two days" I wrapped up and he glanced at me.

"Are you ok" he asked.

I shrugged, I wasn't ok. I was pushing through and I knew it, I was drinking Jack Daniels to calm myself down most days, and took sleep medicine to sleep at night. I wasn't ok

Before I could say anything the phone rang. My dad answered it, and I could him talking quickly. I figured it was a work call, so I just continued to eat.

He came back in about 10 minutes later. He faced was red.

"Dad" I asked jumping up.

"That was Billy, he looks in your grandma for me, Jacob takes her groceries every week, well today she didn't answer the door when they showed up, so Jake broke in, and found her on the floor. She had fallen who knows when and she's in the hospital; can you get a bagged packed, I am going to get us on the first plane out" I was running up the stairs, when he yelled "Wait, what about school, you can't miss school"

"Dad, I will call and get my assignments, I am ahead; Hell I could graduate I have enough credits. I am packing your bag too, you just make the arrangements and we will be ready" I said and ran off to pack.

Forks, was like Ohio in the winter, it rained there more than any other place in the Continental US. My Grandma Swan lived between Port Angeles and Forks, in nice white house that set back off the road. We had just went for a visit last year for Thanksgiving, but to be going back for this reason was not a good one. I was shaking again; and looking in my closet I pulled the small bottle out of my backpack and took another swig. I wasn't proud, but at least it wasn't drugs.

We were able to get on a red-eye to Chicago, and now we were heading West, Dad was sleeping and I was twisting the bracelet around my wrist drifting off to sleep myself.

Billy picked us up and we headed to the small community hospital in Forks, where my grandma was. She didn't wake up when we walked into the room, she looked so small, smaller than the last time I saw her. Dad went in search for her Dr and I plopped down into the small plastic chair at her bedside and took her hand in mine.

I heard my dad talking quietly outside the door. I walked over and saw him speaking with an older gentleman wearing the customary white lab coat.

"With most her age, the prognosis doesn't look promising, her fall broke her hip; but then she developed pneumonia, and I am afraid that she's not going to recover, she isn't responding to any of the antibiotics we have been giving her, I'm sorry" the man said and he touched my dad's arm and walked off.

Here we were again, death was upon us again; knocking on our door.

"Dad" I said and I pulled him out of the hallway and into her room. We sat at her bedside for hours; Billy and Jake came over and sat for a while.

"You need to eat" Billy said to my dad who did not want to leave the room.

"This is fine" he said holding up a bag of potato chips I had gotten him earlier from the vending machines.

"Ok, then Bella needs to eat; she looks like a good wind is going to blow her over" he said to my dad, and my dad looked at me; I knew he did not want to leave his mother alone here, but I knew he was torn over my health as well.

"I will take Bella to eat, and we can drop your stuff over at Mema's house, I imagine you'll be staying there" Jake said calling my Grandma by her nickname.

"Yes, thanks Jake" my dad said and after kissed him and Mema goodbye, Jake walked me out to his dad's truck.

"You look like shit Bella"

"Thanks Jake, you must be popular with the ladies" I said taken aback by his words.

"Bella, I saw you two months ago; you have lost weight, you look like you haven't slept in well 2 months" he said as he turned into the parking lot of a small diner.

Jake made small talk while we ate, I had a veggie burger that was really good and I inhaled it. When we got to my grandma's house, I was shocked to see that it was cluttered, my grandmother always had a place for everything, she liked things neat and tidey.

"What happened" I ask, picking up a stack of newspapers.

"I heard Dr. Cullen tell my dad that she has dementia" he said and I nodded at the word, makes sense.

"Are you going to be alright here" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to get us settled into, and get a good night's sleep, then I can drive her car to the hospital in the morning and let Charlie come home for a bit" I said as I walked him to the door.

Listening to the truck drive away, I looked around; my dad's childhood home was a mess; this shook me to the core, it had never looked like this; food container everywhere, the kitchen was a mess, the bathroom was filthy. I could not let my dad come to this in the morning; he was already feeling horrible because she was hurt and alone for who knows how long and this would make it worse.

Looking under the sink and around I collected enough cleaning supplies to make me happy and I started in. The small liquor cabinet in the formal dining room, called my name and the small cup of bourbon spurred me on as I cleaned the entire house, it was two in the morning when I was happy with the looks of the place, tossing the empty bottle in with the trash, I climbed in the shower and collapsed into the bed I slept in every year since I was a child.

I dreamt of wolves and Indians that night, and awoke to see the ground blanketed in white snow. I dressed warm and made a thermos of coffee before heading out to the hospital. My grandma's 4x4 SUV went great on the slippery roads and I was happy that I made it without getting lost.

"Morning" I said walking into the room and hugging my dad. "Did she wake while I was gone"

"No, she hasn't. I spoke this morning with her Dr. the other Dr. was covering Dr. Cullen while he was away, and he said the same, she's getting worse Bells" he said and his voice shook.

"I'm here now Dad, go back to the house, take a shower and a nap; I won't leave her side" I said and after a while he reluctantly left.

I watched as she slept, and only left because the nurse and aide came into to give her a bath. I walked down to the small gift shop and café. I had a cup of coffee in my hand and a handful of magazine's when I turned and bumped into something hard. My coffee fell to the floor.

"Sorry" was all I heard while I bent down to get the cup off the floor and toss it into the trash. Turning around I saw a mess of dark brown curls cleaning up the spill. When he stood up I saw the rest of him, he was handsome, and huge.

"I'm sorry, please let me buy you another cup" the stranger said, I was feeling stupid because I was tongue tied by the looks of him.

"Thanks" I said and prepared myself another cup. I walked back to the room, wondering who he was.

We stayed at the hospital for 3 days, until it was over. I held my dad as we said our goodbyes to my grandma as they placed her into the ground next to my grandpa. We had a quiet dinner with some of my dad's friends that night; we were staying for a while to settle my grandma's estate, that while it wasn't large. My dad now had a little nest egg to put up for retirement, and she left me money for college and then some.

Dad spent some days at the Res fishing with old buddies, and I could see that he was happy to be back. It was like he never left. I spent time with Jake, but he had his own life; I drove to First Beach and all around town.

Dad came back one night and that's when my life changed again. I was watching TV when he sat down next to me, I could tell that he had something he wanted to say.

"Bella, I'm just going to come right out and say it, back in Ohio I let a lot of things go because we were all sad, but in being here these last 2 weeks, I realized just how much. You look healthier, your not on edge all the time, you've been relaxing, and not drinking as much" his last words shocked me because I thought I was hiding it really well.

"Dad" I said but he held his hand up.

"No, I understand but it doesn't mean I approve" he said "I let it happen but it stops now, understood"

"Yes" I said my voice weak.

"Tonight I had dinner with some old friends, and I was offered the Chief of Police job in Forks" he said. My eyes went wide as I took in his words.

"What did you say"

"They offered me the job and I want to take it, it's been nice being here hasn't it" he asked, and he was right, I understood why Karen and Terry were moving, my sadness while still there was not thrown into my face every day by seeing Alice's locker, or the place where she died.

"The high school isn't far from here, you will be going off to college soon; I just think that I fresh start is what we need" he said and I knew his mind was made up.

"I do like it here a few updates and this could be home" I said looking around me, it felt like home.

"Ok then it's settled, you will start school when classes pick back up after winter holiday. I am thinking that I will rent a truck to bring our stuff back from Ohio, but you can fly. I have to give notice at the station and I spoke with a realtor already, so now we just have to go back and pack things"

I half listened to him, my thoughts were spinning and my throat was burning for something to drink.

Forks here we come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If I had thought that saying goodbye to the place where I was born and raised would be hard, or saying goodbye to the friends I had grown up with would be hard; then I was wrong. What I actually felt was relief; and I felt bad about that for a few minutes but then when the sadness creeped in again, I got over it.

"Here are some boxes Bella, the moving truck will be here in 3 days; so we need to get started" my dad said as he dropped boxes in my hallway.

I started going through my drawers, wrapping things up, pitching things I didn't need. My books took a while to pack up, and I had to make sure that I didn't make the boxes of books too heavy. I packed my clothes, keeping enough out to have to wear and take with me to forks, when I left in 4 days, I was flying back, while Charlie would be following the moving van across the country in his truck. My car, he had sold rather quickly to a guy down the station; because he said that may grandma's SUV would be way better suited for the forks weather; then my little car.

I spent the day packing, my room and bathroom, Dad's room and the small office were done. I was quite proud of myself I was making good time packing while my dad was out running errands putting his notice in at the station; talking with the realtor on the house, withdrawing me from school and getting my records sent to Forks High.

Jotting a quick note, I ran out to get us some take out for dinner because there was no fresh food in the house. Running into the grocery store to grab some juice, bread and such to last us the next two days; it felt like I was just visiting this small town; not that we were moving to a big city we were actually moving to a smaller town, but I had already in my mind said goodbye to here. Running through the isle's grabbing a few things, I had missed my name being called, because I felt a hand on my shoulder and half jumping out of my skin I whirled around.

"Jeese Mike" I said clutching my chest "You scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry Bells, I had been calling your name for about 5 minutes" he said looking at me his eyes full of bewilderment.

I chuckled, "Sorry I guess I was in my own little world"

"Sorry about your grandma Bella" he said as we walked through the store.

"Thanks"

"Are you ready for school to start again" he asked as I placed more items in my buggy.

"Uh" crap this was the part I wasn't looking forward to, how do I say good bye to my friends; I had already said goodbye to them in my head and my heart, but not to them actually.

"Mike, my dad got offered a great job out in Washington, and we are moving there" I said as quick as I could.

"Your leaving" he said his eyes were wide, and I could see that this is not what he wanted to hear, sure we hadn't talked in a while since the party; but I think that in Mike's mind; we were always going to be that on again, off again couple.

"Yeah, Dad and I decided that we both needed a change"

"When are you leaving"

"I fly out Thursday, dad is driving out with the moving company" I was at the check out, where I saw a girl that we went to school with.

"Hi Anna" I said as she started to ring me out.

"Hi Bella"

"I can't believe your moving, what about OSU and all your college plans" he asked.

"OSU was my plan with Alice, and well now that just doesn't appeal to me like it did" I saw Anna taking this whole conversation in, and I was glad because the minute we left; she would text and call everyone she knew and my leaving would be out of the bag in minutes.

We walked through the lot to my car, and he helped me load my few bags in.

"What are you doing tomorrow night" he asked, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Packing probably, why"

"Meet me at Marselli's around 7" he asked.

"Ok" I said, what would it hurt to just do this and get it over with, the chances that I would ever see him again, somewhere other then on Facebook were pretty slim.

Heading home, I pulled over off the road, and climbed out of the car, it was late and colder; the snow crunched under my shoes; as I made my way down the small hill.

The small memorial made me just as sad as it had before, kneeling down in front of it, I talked to my best friend.

"Ally, I know you understand why I am leaving; I just can't live in this little town that still hasn't healed from your death; I felt it the minute we drove into town, it was like a blanket laying over top of everything, maybe I am the only one who can feel it, but its smothering me. I will always miss you; everyday I think of you; you know that, and some night I still cry at the feeling of losing you, because I know that there will never be a friend to replace you; how could there ever be, you were such a free spirit, a rare treasure, but I have to admit that Forks didn't make me as sad as I feel here; I love you Ally" brushing the snow off me I made the small walk back to my car. I was ready to go, Thursday wouldn't come fast enough.

The kitchen, living room, and den took most of the day to pack up; but I was pressing on I heard the doorbell ring and smiled as I saw Angela standing there.

"Your leaving me" she said, but I saw with relief that she wasn't hurt or mad at this, and I felt really bad because I would miss her most of all and the fact that I had been living in my own selfish world and counting down the minutes until I was leaving I forgotten that maybe my friends would be upset and hurt at saying goodbye to me.

She came in and looked around at the boxes stacked everywhere, and picked up a little deer figurine and a piece of bubble wrap and started helping me pack.

"Ang, I'm sorry that I didn't call you and tell you first" I said, but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Bella, I love you and I am going to miss you so much; but I know that it hurts you to be here, I feel it too and college can't come soon enough for me. Alice's memory hangs over all of us, the horrible way she was taken from us, its not the same here, maybe once we are all gone and in college can the town heal, but it seems like everyone looks at us, and remembers her" I sat and listened to her talk about the exact feelings I had and felt better that it wasn't just me.

I told her about Forks, and we lamented about small towns and she comforted me that I would make friends fast; and she filled me in on the latest happenings in town and laughed that some things will never change.

"Come on, you better get changed" she said helping me up. I looked at her for a minute wondering what she was talking about.

"Marselli's" that one word keyed me in on what she was getting at.

"Mike"

"He called us all and told us that you were leaving, and he is having a going away party for you, so come on, let's get you changed and go see everyone"

The knots in my stomach tightened as we headed over the our favorite pizza place, and it was packed as we walked inside, I spent the rest of the night saying goodbye to everyone I knew, and cried at times, and at other times I couldn't wait to get away again.

I had tons of cards to read through, and gifts that people had given me, Marselli's sent me home with a pizza for my dad.

I spent my last day with Angela, we drove around and I said goodbye to the town and to my friend who I would really miss; she promised that she would come to Fork's in the summer and spend some time with me, and we cried as we hugged and said our goodbyes, and I said my goodbyes to my house as I walked around reliving memories, morning came to fast and Dad drove me to the airport, and as I boarded my flight I felt the blanket of sadness lift off of me.

Jake met me at the little airport and drove me home, filled him on my semi week at home and my goodbyes to everyone, we stopped at the store and I picked up the staples I would need to get me through the weekend until Dad came with our belongings, and as I **settled** in my new house I pulled out the stack of cards and opened and read each one, tears coming along with laughter at some of them when I opened one, I felt the envelope fall out of my hand as I stared into the letter, in my hand.

"_You can never escape your destiny, it will follow you no matter where the road takes you in life"_

Looking at the thickness of the rich paper, I picked the envelope up off the floor and it too was made of the thick paper, on the back of the envelope in a elegant monogram on the flap was one letter.

**V**

Just a teaser I know, but I wanted everyone to know that I hadn't forgotten my story!


	6. Chapter 6

For my readers I know I have had a great time lapse, and I apologize so here is this just for you for holding on.

Five years ago on 1/12/06 my best friend, my Alice was taken from me, and part of this, the feeling and the emotions is written from my own experience with the tragic loss of a one of a kind friend!

This is for my Beth, I love you, sleep sweet my friend until we meet again!

Now here is some ALICE

**

* * *

**

Alice POV Part 1

**I have always had a sixth sense, could guess things or know things and I never really took it seriously; I mean who would.**

The moment I met Bella I knew that we would be best friends until the day I died.

Junior year was starting and our lives couldn't have been better, Ben and I were dating; Bella and Mike had been a couple for a while; although I suspecting him of cheating on her, but I didn't want to say anything until I had proof.

But changes were coming; big changes and I could feel it. The moment it clicked I was out to dinner with my parents, they were talking about summer vacation and maybe going to Paris, France and would Charlie let Bella come with us. It would be a once in a lifetime trip my dad said. I smiled, but my mind was else where, I felt like I was being watched.

Excusing myself to the ladies room, I noticed a younger couple they could have been twins they were very similar in there looks and dress; their clothes were black or dark blue; and their skin was pale, very pale, the guys eyes followed me as I walked while the girl looked at him before glancing a me, her eyes with a malicious twinkle.

I tried to brush it off as a jealous girlfriend, but I made my trip quickly and when I went back to my table they were gone. Sleep didn't come easily that night. My thoughts were swirled around.

I had a feeling that I was loosing Bella, like our friendship was going to end and it didn't make sense, I just couldn't see us together; the future that we had dreamed up, college; careers, our kids growing up together, those thoughts and dreams were like they never were. I was having thoughts of a different life, with different people. In place of my brunette, chocolate eyed friend I could see bronze and gold. Someone was taking Bella's number one place in my life.

We were at the mall with Ben and Mike, when it happened. Skipping sporting goods like usual, I was sipping my non-fat vanilla frapp with extra whipped cream, when I heard a voice that went through me like a razor.

"Excuse me ladies" he said his voice a rich velvet, "My cell phone died and I supposed to me my brother, can you tell me what time it is" the moment I saw him, I knew he was the person who would take my Bella's place in my life, but I just didn't know how or why. I dug into my pink coach bag and pulled out my cell.

"It's 1:15" I told him and could hear my voice, it sounded strange and I could feel that I was all tensed up and the way that Bella was looking at me I knew she could see it and feel it too, mentally shaking myself I turned the chipper on "Are you new around here" I asked the bronze stranger.

"Yes, we are just passing through actually" his topaz eyes were locked on mine, it was like he was seeing into my soul.

"You sure picked a great place to stop for a visit", Bella laughed and looked at him, he was beautiful.

"We like small towns" he said then turned as if his name had been called to what must have been his brother, they were alike some ways but not in looks and features. Bella noticed the blonde one, and I could see him in her life, which did not make sense to me, if the one was in my life, and the other in hers somehow, then why was she gone from mine. My head was starting to hurt and I barely noticed her head over to Mike who didn't look happy.

"Alice" the bronze one said, and I didn't not remember telling him my name.

"How do you know my name"

"I know a lot things, can you meet us later; I know that you have a sense about things; and you could say that me and Jasper do as well, we need to talk with you" he said and when he saw the doubt in my eyes, he added his voice sounding desperate "Please".

"When and where" I asked; Bella was coming back without Mike or Ben, I saw the brothers exchange looks and the blonde one nodded slightly, so slightly that if I wasn't already on edge I might not have noticed, whether he was as on edge as I was or he could read my mind, he glanced at the other: I felt my apprehension lift slightly and I agreed.

"The towers; 6:30" I said, and he and his brother turned and headed for the door.

I was more then shocked that Ben and Mike ditched us at the mall, Ben especially; Mike could be a jerk but Ben was always sweet; he wasn't the love of my life, and I wasn't his, but my leaving would hurt him too.

I knew I was leaving, and I didn't know when or why; or how I was going to keep it from Bella. I knew that I had too keep it from her; so we sat and watched 80's movies; we talked, we snacked and I silently watched the clock, shortly my best friend; my sister would leave me and I knew that I would never see her again like this, we would never sit together and watch movies, shop, or talk about boys and school antics. I felt my eyes burn with tears, soon she would be leaving to go have dinner with Charlie and I would be going to meet the person who would take her place in my life, the person whose name was Edward, and how I knew that I did not know.

"Bella" I said looking her; we had come so far in our lives, I had held her hand and wiped her tears when her no good mother couldn't even bother herself to love her daughter or call her. I had been there for her first date, heard about her first kiss five minutes after it happened. I was supposed to walk down the aisle on her wedding day before her, and she before me on mine.

I couldn't see her future anymore, not even a feeling about it. It had always been as easy to see as my own, but now it was gone from me, saying goodbye to her was wiping her from me, I wished that I could help her too, she would be hurt at my not being here, she would look for me the rest of her life when I disappeared, they all would; Charlie, my mom and dad.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for" I said my voice full of feeling; for a split second I thought about fighting with her, making her so mad at me that it would help her with my being gone, but then I changed my mind. That would not help her, it would hurt more, she would think it was her fault I left.

"No you are, I'd be lost with you Alice" she said her small smile, throwing her arm over me and hugging me, I could smell the scent of her perfume and shampoo; I breathed it in.

"Your stronger then you give yourself credit for" I said as I switched off the TV. She left and I prepared myself for my departure, I grabbed a small bag and stuffed a few choice things in it, not knowing if I would be back or when.

Dinner with my parents was the normal fare for them; they talked plans and events; my mother the perfect mother one could ask for, I prayed that she and my dad who was my biggest cheerleader and supporter would be ok.

I headed out up to the tower, snuck out for the first time in my life. I saw them waiting next to a high-end SUV Volvo or something of that sort.

"Who are you" I asked as they approached.

"My name is Edward, this is my brother Jasper"

Now that the niceties were out of the way I needed to know what they were her for besides me.

"I asked WHO are you, and what do you want with me" once again they exchanged looks and Edward began speaking. I could listen to him read the phone book, his voice was like nothing I had ever known before, and I knew they were something I had never known before.

"We've been watching you and your friend for a while now" he started.

"Bella" I said automatically, Jasper the blonde one was intent when I said her name.

"Yes Bella, and maybe this has more to do with her then you; but you have the power to save her, for right now they want you more, but all that will change when they see what she is as well" he said and I was lost at his words for a moment.

"Who are they, and you still haven't answered me as to who, or should I say what you are" I asked, my patience decreasing.

He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to think of the words.

"Edward, time of the essence; I know that you want to do this the right way, but perhaps it would be better for you to just come right out and get it over with" Jasper told him.

"You see things sometimes, glimpses of things to come; events to happen" he asked and I nodded.

"How do you know"

"Because I too have a talent like that, I can read the thoughts of those around me, I could always read people but after changing it has amplified" he started and I knew that he wasn't lying to me, and as if he heard that he nodded.

"How old are you" I asked, he and Jasper both spoke with a dignity that teenagers these days lacked.

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen" it came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying but I knew that I was on the right track.

"A long time, and as Jasper pointed out time is not our friend right now; have you noticed anyone strange around here" he asked.

"Besides you" I said and he laughed at that. "But yes, the other night at dinner there were two people watching me, they looked like twins, paler then I have ever seen people" I said and noticed there looks at each other again, I felt annoyed at being left out of their conversation.

"Jane and Alec as we thought, although it doesn't make me feel any easier that they aren't here now" he explained to me.

"My family is different from others of our kind, what you would call Vampire's and I will fill you in on every detail when we get the important things out of the way, your friend is different like you" he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Different how" I asked him and was surprised when Jasper answered almost protectively.

"Edward can read the mind of everyone he comes into contact with, or at least he could for the last one-hundred years, until he met your friend Bella; and while that intrigues him highly, it intrigues the Volturi more" he said

"The who" I asked, Edward answered.

"The Volturi are what we would think of as our Royal Family, our governing body, they create and enforce the rules we live and die by" he said

"We were on a trip over there, when two of their scouts came back and told them about two girls they ran across, for the one has a gift too; he can sense talents in others, even if they are dormant talents; he said that they was a seer and a possible shield for he could see anything when he looked at the one girl, Aro was very interested in you both, but one of you more then the other" Edward continued.

"Bella" I said again, feeling my chest tighten my friend was in danger.

"Yes and no" Jasper said, there are few who can see the future the way you do, most psychic's have a small window they can view, but the scout said that you will have great sight, far more then he has ever seen, and that interested Aro so much that he stopped the scouts report and started making plans for finding you. Edward however read his mind and saw that your friend would interest Aro even more, for her shield would his greatest weapon in his arsenal of talents, the two of you together would make them even more lethal then they are already"

"Why are you here then" I asked, not helping to control the shake in my voice, Vampires were standing only feet away from me, and more were coming from the sounds of it.

"We came to help I guess you could call it. When cannot let the Volturi get to either of you, but one more then the other, Aro is only after you for now, but if he learns of Bella; he will take you both" Edward said, taking my small hand into his, his skin was hard as stone and cold as ice, but his eyes were warm like hot caramel.

"What can I do?"

"The only way to save you both, and I have never wanted to change another human; for it is not a very pleasant process, but if you are out of the picture; your friend should be safe" he said.

"What would happen to me, where would I go?"

"You would come with me, we would have to fake your death Alice; then take you with us. It is the only way the Volturi will be stopped from finding Bella" he said. "But then you already knew some of this, didn't you" he asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"I knew from the moment I met you that I was losing Bella and that you would be taking her place in my life" I answered.

"You can feel it then, it's not just me; you can feel that we are tied together; changing you will only strengthen that; it would make you my mate" he said, and it was like music to my ears; he would never leave me, but then Bella came back into my mind in a flash.

"How can you know that Bella will be safe even if I am gone; you said it yourself the scout know of her too, if he hasn't told Aro already he will soon" I pleaded, even now she could be in more danger.

"I took care of that" Jasper said, and I saw the flash of anger in his eyes. He looked to Edward, their silent communication now present to me and he continued his story. "We knew that he could not be allowed to pass that information on; so when he went out to hunt night; he did not return the next morning, and since we had already made our goodbyes, we didn't either" he finished, and I felt gratitude for this man for protecting Bella from these creatures.

I started to ask the next set of questions, When, Where and How; but Edward answered first.

"Tomorrow morning, when you leave to get Bella; you will be in an accident and it will be a bad one, you won't walk away from it, or be very easily recognized". He said and I cringed at how they would pull that off.

"Let's just say we have the ways of making it look bad" Jasper answered my look.

"But there will have to be someone in the car, how" I started and I could feel the panic.

"It won't be you, we have procured a donated body from a university; one that matches your description and then we will just have to set things into play, or should I say Jasper will see to it after you are out of the car. You and I will be holed up a ways away for your transformation; because unfortunately sweetheart; the sooner the better" Edward said as his thumb caressed the back of my hand soothingly.

"I knew I was leaving, but I didn't know that I would have to die" I said almost pleading for there to be a different way. "Couldn't I just disappear"

"Your best friend's father is the chief of police he would never stop looking for you, neither would Bella, or your parents. This will be hard on them, but then there will be some closure love, they won't spend the rest of their lives looking for you around every corner, they will mourn you and in time they will move on" Edward said and I knew that he was right.

"Jasper is going to go and prepare a few things; I will drive you back in your car; then you can gather a few things to take with you; if you haven't already and then when morning comes, well then we will move on to our next phase" Edward said and he lead me to my small car opening the passenger door and shutting it after I climbed in.

I thought about Bella, hoping that she would be safe after I was gone. How I would miss her; what would my life be like now.

"We live as normal of a life as we can, we have some rules we have to follow; for the next couple of months until you are able to be out in the public, we will be gone from my family but then we will be back and I have a sister that I think you will get along well with; and while she will never take your Bella's place she will be your friend and after a while life will get easier for you" he said as we headed back to my house for my last night there.

Edward climbed in my window with ease, even with me on his back; and watched me as I went threw my closet taking a few items that meant a lot to me, the vintage sweater Bella gave me for my sweet sixteen,

"Where is Jasper" I asked peering out the window, as if I expected to see him standing guard.

"He went to prepare things, you will leave in the morning to go to practice; we will stop down the road and Jasper will take the car from there, we can watch from a distance and then when its over you and I will leave; Jasper will stay back here for a while to make sure that the Volturi took the bait and that Bella is safe and then he will come to us" he said.

"I was supposed to pick her up in the morning" I said picking up one of the many pictures of Bella and I framed in my room and placing it into my bag.

"Tell me about what happens next, when you change me" I asked, I needed something else on my mind.

"I won't lie, its not easy; your body will burn as the venom runs through it; the process takes 3 days; but then you will have learn how not to do what will come natural to you" he said.

"Come again" I asked

"Our first instinct, our first need is blood, human blood makes us strong; but there are some of us that will not hunt humans, we live a vegetarian lifestyle you could call it; we survive on the blood of animals. You will spend the next year or so; learning not seek human blood, you will always want it; but you can do without it. After that it will be safe for you to be in the real world again, but even then you will have to learn to act human, for our strength, our looks, our speed will always set us apart, but these are all things you will have time to learn" he said and he brushed his lips against my forehead, I could feel the heat coursing through my body, his lips then found mine and I was lost in his kiss, his hands lifted me up and I was even with his mouth and he held me there with ease, I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and was sad when his lips left mine and he sat me back down on the floor but didn't release me.

"Easy love, there will be time for that after you are less breakable" he said

I walked over to my desk; I was going to be a famous fashion designer; make millions, marrying a handsome man, have a beautiful home and family. Some of those things would come through, Edward was definitely handsome, and well I guess it's true what they say about the best laid plans.

I doodled in my notebook like I always did; I was tempted to write a letter. But I knew better instead I just jotted a few words that were in my head and then closed it and went back to my gathering and saying goodbyes.

The night flew by, as time does when you want it to go slower; when you are dreading the sunrise, my parents left early like they always did, breakfast and then golf was their Sunday morning routine.

"Ready" one word reminded me what was actually going to happen; "I will meet you in the car, it will be better if no one sees me" Edward said and he was gone in a flash my bag in his hands.

Trembling I walked down the stairs, saying goodbye to the house I had come home from the hospital too, the kitchen where I had baked dozens of treats with my mom, the chair where I sat with my daddy as he read me stories as a child.

We met Jasper when we were out of sight of the houses, and he took our place, Edward picked me up and carried me into the woods, the sky was overcast, which Edward had explained was the weather they needed, through the night he had told me more about the life I would be living.

We stopped where we would have a good view of Old Mill Road, and where the accident would take place. We saw my car coming flying to fast down the road, heard the sound of the tire explode and then watched as it rolled over down the bank; landing with the driver's side against the tree, before it burst into flames. Tears ran down my face, it wasn't the best way to die; even if it was fake.

It wasn't long before the wail of sirens could be heard approaching and I felt the goosebumps as Charlie's SUV pulled up on the scene and he ran towards the car that he had seen his daughter drive away in time and time again, the car he thinks she is in.

"Bella, Alice" I heard him scream, and then someone told him that there was only one person in the car, and that it was a no use, nothing could be done for me.

"Edward, this is going to be horrible" I cried against him.

"Jasper" he said aloud and I felt myself calming down, and Edward carried me off to the place where he would change me, I wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore.

But a different pain was in store for me, every part of my body burned as I lay as still as I could and stayed as quite as I could. Jasper came and went with news that I overheard.

"She's in bad shape, they had to sedate her; I could hear her screams from outside" Jasper told Edward. "Her parents are devastated, the whole town is; the wreck was bad enough that they will not do any further investigation into it, faulty tires" he explained.

"Just do what you can Jasper, which I know is not much from the shadows; they have to grieve, you can't take that pain from them, for when we are gone it will just come back to them harder then ever" my Edward told him, his voice soft and quiet.

When the pain lifted, I opened my eyes and was silent by the changes around me, every dust mote, every color, every sound and smell was there. Edward and Jasper was by the door, like the expected me to make a run for it, and I realized that they did expect just that.

"Alice" Edward said and I was stunned to look at him and see that he was more beautiful then before. "How are you" he asked cautiously as I looked around the room.

It was then my sight was gone and something new was there.

"_The girl is dead Master" the blonde one Jane reported to an unhappy looking Aro._

"_Dead, how" the paper skinned man asked her in his own smooth voice, quiet like one who is very old._

"_Car accident" the boy Alec answered._

"_Can you be sure" Aro asked him, and Alec held his hand up to his master, who took it in his own and went rigid with his own view of the event._

"_I see, they were very through; the chief of police himself saw the girl in the car; how tragic for so much talent to be wasted to dumbly in such a mortal accident" he said taking his hand back and sitting back in his chair with a look of defeat in his cold red eyes._

"Edward" I heard Jasper questioning my actions.

"She's seeing, it is ending and she will be back with us" Edward explained and as I got my sight back, they were watching me.

"Alice" Edward asked again, as he moved forward, "It's ok, you don't have to be afraid love"

"I'm not afraid" I heard myself answer, my voice the sound of twinkling bells.

"You need to hunt, Jasper and I will take you and make sure that you are safe" he said and I nodded as we headed towards the door.

"Then we need to change my clothes" I said appalled that I was still in the clothes I had been wearing three days ago. This was greeted with soft chuckles from both men.

Hunting was a different experience all together, I got my first scent of human blood the second time out, but Jasper was able to steer me away. It wasn't until the third trip out, when I came across a different scent and went after it.

It was there that I saw her, crouched down by a scarred and burnt tree surrounded by flowers. I saw her tears flowing down her red cheeks, her face was thinner; she had lost a bit of weight, and I could hear her voice talking to me.

Alice" she said touching the burn marks on the tree. "Why, why did you forget me, why?" she cried aloud.

I could hear Edward and Jasper arguing behind me, Jasper was mad that Edward had let me get away, and while Bella smelled good, I would never have hurt her, in fact she was killing me.

"I miss you so much, how do I go on without you" she sobbed and I couldn't help myself

"Bella" I said as I heard Jasper and Edward coming up behind me, Bella's head snapped up and she saw me, as she tried to get up, her foot caught on a branch and she stumbled, as she stood up I was gone.

* * *

**I am dying to know what you all think, please review! I wrote this today...all of it, and I have no Beta's so it may have some typos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Edward, I know she has been doing great, but you have to be more careful." Jasper half scolded Edward, after my running off, Edward felt bad enough and it was my fault.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" I said looking at the two of them, "I would have seen if I was; besides she smelled different, good but different" I said and the two of them looked at me like I was speaking French.

"We need to leave soon Alice, we can't keep doing this; your mom almost walked in on us when we went to your house to get that album" Edward said and I knew he was right.

"What about Bella" I was comforted in the fact that I could still hear about her, was happy when Jasper reported that she had gone back to school on that near miss day. Tomorrow they were having a memorial for me at the football game.

"I'm not leaving for a bit longer Alice, I will look after her" Jasper said in his calming voice, he had a small thing for my BFF, and it was cute, Edward hearing my thought chuckled as he too had heard Jasper's "Concern" for Bella.

"Ok we leave in the morning" Edward said and I went to object but knew better. "We won't be far love, but we need to go; the Volturi might come back".

We left that night, in another Volvo; Edward had a thing for fast cars; we were in Indiana before I knew it. I wasn't going to ask where we were going; I knew Edward would tell me in time.

We had been in Canada for a few hours when Jasper called Edward and I could hear him yelling.

"Got her drunk Edward had his hands all over her; he was forcing himself on her, if she had gotten away I was going in there" he said and I was on alert.

"But she left right and she's ok now" Edward said to me and Jasper both and I closed my eyes trying force myself to see something, unfortunately it didn't work that way.

"I followed her, she could sense me, ask Alice who Jacob is" Edward looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Jacob Black" Alice answered, and I knew that Jasper had hit the same thought I was one.

"Where is he from" I asked her, there was no need to put Jasper on speakerphone but I did.

"Washington, Charlie is from a small town out there near Port Angeles; Forks; anywho Jacob's dad Billie and Charlie are life long friends; they grew up together and Bella and Jacob are good friends although they don't see each other but once a year maybe, Charlie must have called them and they flew out to be with them, they are good people" I rattled off before realizing there was something more to the story.

"Why" I asked

"He picked Bella up as she was walking half naked down the road, those cheering uniforms are not very good for cold weather" Jasper added and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it enough" I said and Edward covered his mouth with his hand.

"What did you say" Jasper barked and we all laughed.

They changed the subject but I knew that there was more to the story that then that and it would come out later. I half listened as they made more small talk, Jasper did a little recon in Bella's room; he copied a picture that she had of us that I really wanted with me.

Edward and I got into a routine, we were like a married couple and although I way younger then I had planned to be when I got married, we were mated and that was the same. He said that after our little sojourn we would settle around his family and move around with them, going off on our own now and then, his father figure Carlisle and wife Esme were coming to visit us and I was excited to meet them, I already knew that I would love them and they wouldn't replace my mom and dad but they would help me to move on without them.

I heard bits and pieces more about Jacob and Bella, Jasper had been helping her to sleep at night with his own talent as Edward called them. But Jacob was proving to be difficult; he told Edward it was almost as if he could sense Jasper's presence even when he was well hidden.

I was happy, which in turn made me feel bad. Edward said that if I didn't have the things to remember my old life, or try to keep everything there fresh; it would fade away; he said that most vampires remember nothing when they are newborns; that memories come back after a while, but I could and would keep my old life a part of me. But this new life was amazing, Edward spoiled me with shopping trips, and although it was like cheating I told him a few of his stock market trades were going to go up a bit, it couldn't hurt I guess. We read together, and we ran together, and the hours when the humans were sleeping, we filled those hours with exploring each other, and I was delighted that my husband and I shared the loss of our virginity that glorious night when I was no longer breakable.

Jasper was leaving Ohio and would be coming to us the same day Carlisle and Esme were arriving, and I was moving around our little cabin changing the flowers out and plumping pillows, walking more gracefully then the prima ballerina's I had seen many times dancing on stage.

I could hear the sound of the gravel crunching and engines as they cars made there way to the cabin in the woods of Canada where we were staying for now; we would be leaving here before the snow fell and going somewhere where we could enjoy the sunshine, it was what I was missing most, being outdoors in the sun; I had seen our sparkling bodies one day during a hike in the woods when the sun broke through the trees, and it illuminated our bodies as we broke a few trees in a fun forest romp.

"Alice please" Edward and Jasper said at the same time, Edward's was because I was turning him on, Jasper sensing the increasing sexual tension coming from both of us, needed it to stop.

"Sorry" I said as I ran up to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them both tightly.

Jasper found me later. "I imagine you want your usual update" he asked

"Please, I know I need to let her go and move on but it's hard, we spoke multiple times daily for more then a decade" I pleaded.

"Jacob and his father stayed for a good while, they went to the Pumpkin Festival together, where Mike tried to pick a fight with Jacob" he said and I thought of the pumpkin pie ice cream that a local ice cream shop made fresh every year, but I had learned that food did not smell or taste good anymore so I quickly put it out of my mind.

"Bella rode the Sky Swing" he said a glimmer in his golden eyes.

"No way" I half shouted at him.

"Really"

"Yes, I went with her" he said and I was happy for that moment, he held up a DVD. "Want to see"

I nodded, and he walked over to the TV, placed the disk into the player and the sounds of a festival and several people talking came into the room.

I watched as Jasper put her into her harness, and they hooked them up to the cable; she smiled and looked excited and scared, she looked at Jasper like I had never seen her look at anyone before. They were lifted up into the air and it was a slow process, the camera zoomed in on them as they talked on their way to the top, and then back out as they hit the top. The instructor told them pull the cable when they were ready to fly.

Jasper pulled the cord and the soared down and through the sky, turning and heading back; she was laughing; smiling her arms out stretched. Then it was over, and the screen went blank. I felt my eyes prick like they were going to tear up but they didn't.

"Thank you" I said hugging him tightly, till he said ouch and I remembered that I was stronger then him.

"Where are Rose and Em" Jasper asked as we turned to see the others walking in.

"Paris, Rose wanted the new fall line and Emmett lost a bet with her so they went" Esme said settling herself by me.

The other's knew about me and how I came to be a part of their family, but they did not know about Bella, Edward and Jasper were afraid that if too many people knew about her, the Volturi would find out about her.

It was later again, when I sought Jasper out. He felt my apprehension as I walked to him.

"Something on your mind pixie" he said made me laugh with his names.

"Do you have feelings for Bella" I asked.

He turned looking at me intently. "She pulls me to her, like Edward was pulled to you, but unlike you and Edward; she would be in danger if I stayed near her" he said and I felt sad for him and my Bella they were both missing out on love.

I knew at that moment that Jasper has sacrificed me for Bella and I wasn't bitter but I knew where I stood.

"Alice, it wasn't like that" Jasper said feeling my feelings. "You were targeted, they would have gotten you if we hadn't and you would be over in Italy, killing humans and fighting for them your friend right along side of you. You were known to them, your time was limited; we could turn you or they would. Bella's safe and with Charlie and I am sorry your not, if you had disagreed with us we would have figured something out.

I sighed, and knew he was right.

**Bella POV**

I busied myself by going through the stuff that we had decided to donate to Goodwill, to make room for our own household items; and by the time my dad arrived with the moving van it was finished. We crashed with a Pizza as I mentally prepared myself to go to my new school the next day. I was afraid that sleep would not come because of my frazzled nerves but luckily I wore myself out and fell right to sleep.

Walking down the steps, I could smell pancakes and knew Dad was cooking my breakfast; we were both going to new places today.

"Smells good" I said grabbing some OJ for me and coffee for him and taking them to the table.

"You ready Bells" he said looking me over carefully from across the table.

I nodded, and speared a piece of pancake on my fork. "You" I asked back.

"It's a new life for us Bells, can you feel it" he asked and he was right; this was a new start for the both of us, the Alice drawer that I had kept shut tight the last couple of days rattled and I moved on to another subject.

We made more small talk until it was time for us to leave, he climbed in his Official Chief of Police SUV and I climbed into mine and we headed out to our first days.

The school was easy to find it was on the main road, and I easily found a spot in front of the red brick buildings with the white shudders that did not look like any high school I had ever seen, maybe a few colleges with the different buildings that were surrounding the main building; each numbered with a big white number. I headed past the students all standing in bunches around there cars in there parkas, and rain resistant jackets and headed into the main office knowing that they were looking at me, maybe not all of them but definitely quite a few.

An older woman in the somewhat messy office gave me a map and my schedule and wished me luck on my first day and introduced to me Eric who would be helping to guide me around campus. He was the audio-visual club extra helpful type who needed a good acne treatment, but he was nice and did most of the talking as we headed to our first class of the day, it turns out that we shared four of the days seven classes, and when the three that were off; Chelsea would show me to the others.

Classes were the same in Forks, as in Ohio actually a little behind what we were doing there; and I made a note to copy some of my old reports for English, and to talk to someone about some more advanced classes. Chelsea was a nice change from Eric and I found her very easy to talk to and she was in mostly all of my classes so she took over for Eric almost naturally. She was my height, athletic build with brown hair highlighted golden.

As we made our way through the cafeteria line I turned and bumped hard into a wall; and wondered why there was a wall in the middle of a room, but as the walls hands steadied me I realized it wasn't a wall.

"Whoa" the husky voice said as I looked up into a familiar face, "We've got to quit bumping into each other like this" he said with a chuckle and I had to once again tear my eyes away from his handsome face to use words.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said half stuttering and I could feel people watching our exchange curiously.

"No harm, no foul" he said handing me my tray of food back and I watched as he walked over with more grace then a man of his size should have and sat down next to the most beautiful blonde I had ever seen; she looked a me with her head turned to the side before turning back to him.

"How do you know Emmett Cullen" Chelsea said as she half steered me towards a table.

"Who" I said opening my Vitamin Water and looking over at the table where they sat.

"Emmett Cullen, he talked to you and he never talks to anyone besides Rosalie" she said glancing over there herself.

"Cullen, like Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Are they brothers?" I asked because Dr Cullen was very young and also devastatingly handsome.

"Nope" she said and I knew there was more to come and that she wanted to tell it, so I put an interested look on my face because I was interested, he had the most beautiful eyes; eyes that I had seen before.

"Dr and Mrs. Cullen adopted four kids; two were Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew and Emmett and his brother they adopted after their parents were killed in a town where Dr Cullen was working" she paused.

"They can't be very old, that's quite an undertaking" I said and she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Emmett and Rosalie are the only two in school now, the other two boys graduated last year and are off at college, Oxford I think" she finished again.

I watched from my seat as Rosalie put her hand over top of Emmett's and turned with my next question but Chelsea beat me to it, like she was chomping at the bit to tell me.

"They're together" she said and waited with another long pause. "I mean together together" she said again.

"They're not really related though right" I said and looked at them again, wondering if there separation was self imposed or if like Chelsea the rest of the school while awed by them avoided them.

The bell rang and we headed with the rest of the students out of the cafeteria and to our next class Biology, and it was then that I saw her seated by herself at a table with the only open chair in the room. Getting my book and heading to the open seat I checked my nerves, Emmett seemed nice enough, I gathered up my courage as I sat down, she looked over at me with eyes the same color as Emmett's; odd they weren't related so what was with the eye color, contacts maybe.

"Hello" I said "I'm Bella Swan" sitting down next to her, her chair was as close to the window as it could be and she just looked me over not saying a word in reply.

"I'm Rosalie" she replied her melodic voice replied, and she said no more as Mr. Banner began his lecture.

The duo stayed in my mind for the rest of the day and even through the evening. My dad told me about his day and I decided after dinner that I wanted to run, so I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my ipod and headed out the door, the cool air cleared my mind and I lost myself in my run, maybe a little too lost because I didn't pay enough attention and I fell; rolling down a small hill and came to a stop at the bottom.

"Hey are you ok" I heard coming after me down the hill.

"It is just me, or am I vertically challenged whenever you are around" I said and he reached a gloved hand out to me, I took it and he helped me up, then the pain in my ankle hit.

"Shit" I said grimacing at the pain. He guided me back to the ground slowly.

He chuckled whether it was at my wit or my language I wasn't sure. "You took a pretty good tumble" he said, he started to remove my shoe and I pulled my foot back.

"Let me look at it, my dad's a Dr" he said and I gave him my foot back, it was slightly swollen and starting to bruise, I knew it wasn't good.

"Ouch" I said and touched it. "Just great" I mumbled. What a great sense of timing for me to hurt myself.

In a movement a bit to quick he scooped me up and was carrying me up the hill.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh sorry did you want to limp back home?" he said and carried me towards a big red jacked up JEEP.

"No, sorry, thanks" I said embarrassed, he sat me down in his JEEP and headed the wrong way. "I live that way" I said pointing behind me.

"I know, but I am taking you to the hospital, you're going to need an xray" he said.

I nodded. "Thanks for doing this, why is it you are always around when I am my most graceful?"

"My shockingly good looks are just too much for you" he joked.

"Yea that's it, how did you guess" I laughed back and it was comfortable talking to him.

The drive back was short, and my nerves combined with my embarrassment were quite a combination. He jumped out and came around to my side of the car and held my foot in his hand; his hands were like ice they felt good on my throbbing ankle, he glanced at me furrowed his brow a little and then turned my foot this way and that way.

"Looks like just a sprain, I bet if you rest it tonight on some pillows with ice, tomorrow it will be much better" he said.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" I said smiling at him; "Are you planning on going into medicine one day?" I asked as he was helping me to the porch.

"Maybe Sports Medicine" he said back he started to say something more but his whole body tensed, and before I could react.

"BELLA" I head my name in almost a loud growl, spinning around Jacob was standing in the driveway; his hands clenched looking at me and Emmett on my porch.

"See you later Bella, remember rest and elevate" Emmett said as he let go of my arm and left my porch.

I was still staring in bewilderment as Jacob came to me, his face not quite so angry now.

"Jacob, what the hell?" I asked, madness now coming to me, he did not need to treat my friends like that, we were not a couple; and even if we had been that's no excuse.

"What were you doing with him Bella?" he asked looking me over.

I opened the door and hobbled inside, Jacob watched me, as I plopped on the couch and propped my foot up.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked sitting on the coffee table across from me concern now shadowing his face.

"It's not any of your business what I was doing with Emmett, but I twisted my ankle and he helped me home, now what's your problem"

"Bella, you need to stay away from him, all of them for that matter" Jacob said

Infuriated I just glared at him, "Why" I asked.

"Their dangerous Bella"

**Sorry for the long delay, writer's block and life. But the story lives and will continue to live on!**


End file.
